


Show Me How You'd Do It

by Hermaline75



Series: 30 Day Challenge Sequels [8]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Coming Untouched, Consent Issues, Demons, Hate Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 10:31:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3807067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermaline75/pseuds/Hermaline75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki's a demon. He and human Thor have an arrangement - a charmed life in exchange for one night with the demon every two years. </p><p>It might be time for a little change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Me How You'd Do It

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to [Pain/sensation play](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5243417/chapters/12096443) and carries the same warnings. You should probably read that first, maybe.
> 
> Thor is not exactly having a good time, but he's making the best of a bad situation. Kinda. 
> 
> For the record, I love Thor with all my heart and am sorry that I do these things to him.
> 
> (Yell if you see a mistake - I wrote this just to take a break from writing other things so they might have slipped through.)

"Thor?"

The voice scratched at the outside of his consciousness like raw silk, followed by a breathy chuckle.

"Thor? Wake up, my love."

Maybe he could pretend to be asleep, just a little longer...

Cold fingers ran down his spine, making him gasp and arch. Behind him, the demon laughed joyfully, glad to have his place in Thor's bed again.

"It can't be time again."

"Oh, but it is. Another two years have slipped by. How quickly time flows away from us. And I find myself dreadfully bored, pet."

Thor shuddered at the endearment. It was a relatively new thing for Loki to call him such things. It made his skin crawl.

"Where is your lady?" Loki asked, aligning himself with Thor's back like a living ice bag.

"Didn't work out," Thor said. "Guess my charmed life doesn't work on romance."

"Mm. Well, no. It can't affect the hearts of others. And that means that I am once again first in your affections."

Thor tried not to laugh helplessly. Loki was nowhere in his affections, for all that he said the words demanded of him and allowed his deathly kisses. Loki was a suffering, an endurance, a monster that brought him a living nightmare every two years now. He was 35, in the midst of divorce, and his usual schedued night of demon sex had arrived right on time. He'd weep, but Loki would just moan sinfully as he licked the tears from his face. He'd done it before.

"Might we stay here this time?" he asked hopelessly, thinking of the sickly light and harsh stone of Loki's chambers, wanting to avoid them.

He didn't expect to feel a soft touch of lips to his shoulder.

"Of course," Loki purred. "I want you to be comfortable, my darling. As I say, I have grown terribly bored of late. I wish to try something new."

Thor finally rolled to look at him, chilled fingers running over his face and a smile greeting him.

"Hello, my love."

"Hello, Loki."

The demon practically swooned, leaning closer, running a hand down Thor's chest. He so loved for Thor to say his name.

"I think you'll like my new game, Thor. I think it will be exactly right for you."

His icy mouth suddenly attached itself to one of Thor's nipples, making him howl out with sensation. The other was attacked in its turn and Thor whimpered, blooms of pink erupting on his flesh.

He was pushed onto his back, Loki nosing down his stomach and ripping his boxer shorts from him. He was flaccid and terrified, cold, his body about as far from interested as possible.

"Make yourself hard," Loki demanded, watching hungrily as Thor reached down to tug at his own flesh, forcing his body into arousal.

They'd played a similar game before; Loki liked to get him ready and fuck him until he screamed out with the need to be touched. And then he'd simply fuck Thor harder. It was one of Thor's least favourite activities. He hated having to beg.

It was more than a little strange when Loki tutted as Thor spread his legs.

"No, no. We're going to play differently. I've had you in so many ways. It's your turn now."

Thor looked at him in confusion as he drew a thin strip of something black between his fingers and laced it tightly around the base of Thor's cock.

"You've always been able to just lie still and take it. I want that now. You're going to fuck me, all night long."

He flopped down heavily and dragged Thor on top, wrapping both legs around him.

"Go on," he urged. "Give it to me. I know you want to."

Thor's breath hitched as the head of his cock caught on something slick and wet. And something inside him snapped. For so many years, Loki had put him through torture. Maybe it was time for a little payback.

He thrust in messily, enjoying the way it made Loki arch upwards. He was freezing inside, but so tight and wet that Thor didn't care.

He growled wordlessly, finding a rhythm, short, sharp thrusts that had Loki gasping beneath him.

"Oh, Thor. Yes, kiss me."

It was practically a bite. Thor had no idea if demons even had blood in the same way he did, but he tried his best to draw some anyway.

And he thought of all the ways Loki had ever humiliated him, forcing him to perform degrading and disgusting acts, making him crawl and dance, things that had hurt and burned and haunted him. He grabbed Loki's wrists, trying to keep his sharp, blackened nails out of play, and pinned them next to his head.

"Look at you," Thor muttered. "So eager for it. You like the feel of human cock?"

Loki was panting, bucking up to meet each thrust, and Thor felt the risk was worth it. He grabbed a handful of dark hair and pulled hard.

"Answer me. How do you like being fucked by a human?"

"Good," Loki answered. "So good, so hot within me. Don't stop."

"Beg."

"More. Please, more. Harder."

Thor pulled out roughly and flipped the demon over, driving back into him almost immediately, enjoying the little gasps and moans that kept spilling from him.

"That's right," Thor said. "Moan for me, little demon slut. This is what you've always wanted, isn't it?"

"Yes," Loki choked. "Always wanted you to love me."

Thor growled and slammed his hips harder, being brutal in a way he never was normally.

"You think this is love? I hate you. I hate the way you touch me and speak to me, the way you call me 'darling' and 'pet' and 'sweet thing', I hate the way you kiss and the pain you cause me. I hate you with every fibre of my being and I wish I had never lain eyes on you."

And suddenly, Loki was on top, facing him again. He probably shouldn't have expected to have actually been able to overpower him. Instead he just had to watch as Loki kept the pace high, bouncing and writhing on his cock like a snake, his sinuous movements almost hypnotic.

"You love to hate me, Thor," he laughed, leaning down to capture his mouth again. "It will do. So give it to me. Give me your rage and your hate and despair. I want it all. Every part of you belongs to me and I will have it."

Thor snarled, bucking violently upwards, making Loki cry out.

"Yes, Thor. Oh, just like that. Make me feel it."

"Oh, you'll feel it alright," Thor growled. "You're in for it now. Going to pay you back for every time you made me scream."

No matter what he did, Loki grinned and laughed and moaned happily. It was a lie that he was in control. It was just a new way for Loki to play with him.

But then again...

He tried to angle himself right and began driving relentlessly upwards, trying to hit whatever cold shrivelled ball of nerves counted as Loki's prostate. That at least made him look surprised and Thor sat up quickly to speak directly into his ear.

"Don't you dare touch yourself. You're going to come on my cock and nothing else. Show me how much you love it, how much you crave this."

Loki threw himself into this new challenge with almost frightening fervour. His movements were nearly too fast to see, terrible, jerking actions that made Thor yell out helplessly against the friction.

"I knew this would be fun," Loki said, voice shaking. "I knew you'd make this good for me. You would make a good demon."

Thor's retort was lost in his cries as Loki's body clenched around him, going still, spilling over his stomach.

"Fuck," Thor breathed, shoving him off as best he could and crawling up the bed, ripping at the tie on his cock. "Come here, come here. Fuck, I want to come on your face..."

He stroked himself desperately, so very, very close, Loki looking up at him hungrily.

"Fuck... Oh, fuck, open your mouth."

He managed to get most of it on Loki's tongue, flicking some onto his skin for good measure. He barely had time to recover before Loki was on him, eyes shining brightly as he wiped his face and licked his hand clean.

"What a wonderful idea. So depraved, so filthy to mark your lover with your spend. I'll be sure to try that on you next time. I was right to look to you for fresh thoughts. Imagine how much I shall learn from you before the night is through, little human slut."

Thor shuddered to hear his own words returned to him. Loki smoothed his hands over Thor's flesh, murmuring something, and he felt his body rouse far too fast, too soon after climax. A whole night without pause. This was going to hurt.

"I love you, Thor. Do you love me? Tell me you do."

"Yes," Thor said reflexively, automatically, the words like ashes in his mouth. "I love you too."

Loki's kisses felt like bites.


End file.
